


Soft Tabi

by PeaceMinusMOTTE



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band), K-pop
Genre: Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17188304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceMinusMOTTE/pseuds/PeaceMinusMOTTE
Summary: Seunghyun's best birthday to date? Perhaps.





	Soft Tabi

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote for my friend Seohyun on her birthday~ Short and domestic. It was also posted on my Tumblr @aflaxtonjaegerbomb.

Seunghyun sighed happily. Today had been a lot to take in, and now he could finally relax in bed with a movie.

His phone buzzed quietly on the bedside table as he reclined into the pillows. Reaching over, Seunghyun picked up the phone and read the message.

**Seungbooty - “Happy birthday Hyung!!!!!!! I’m going to call when I’ve got a minute”**

Seunghyun chuckled softly - Seungri had spammed him with heart emojis as if it was the only way he could communicate his love. The clock on his phone read 00:00 4th November. Seungri was on time for once. Last year, the youngest member had suffered through merciless lecturing from Jiyong about the importance of showing Seunghyun the love he so deserved on his birthday. All because Seungri was a little late to their dinner.

Seunghyun texted back, simply a “thank you, maknae” and a few hearts, before putting his phone aside and pressing play on the remote.

Seunghyun yawned and rolled onto his side. The outro music of the movie spilt into the room, creating a dreamy effect. The music was slow and soft, relaxing Seunghyun so well that he already felt himself drifting off. He reached out to check his phone again, just in case. He had two missed messages and decided to check them before sleeping.

**2:35 4/11/18**

**Jiyongie - “Hyung~ I want to come over later and celebrate your birthday with you”**

**2:40 4/11/18**

**Jiyongie - “I even made cake. I love you”**

Seunghyun found himself pouting to the phone. He’d text Jiyong back in the morning, it was already 3pm, so he’d most likely be asleep by now. Seunghyun put his phone down and turned over, and almost immediately fell into the gentle grasps of sleep.

*********

A loud ringing ripped Seunghyun from his sleep. Someone was at the door. Groaning, Seunghyun hurried to throw on a hoodie and sweats, knowing exactly who it was.

Seunghyun opened the door to an innocent, beaming Jiyong. He held a neat white box in his hands, decorated in Jiyong’s style of flowers and bits of tape.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry Hyung…” Jiyong stepped a little closer, prompting Seunghyun to smile a little and pull him in by the arm. “Go back to bed if you want. I’ll put the TV on or something,” Jiyong said, placing the box carefully on the coffee table. “I don’t mind.”

“Actually, I was going to ask about how the military’s been treating you,” Seunghyun placed himself on the sleek black sofa, pulling on Jiyong’s elbow until he sat next to him. Jiyong brought his legs up under him to get comfortable.

“It’s all been good mostly. I have some friends and I’m treated normally. Well, as normally as I can be. I sign a lot of letters,” Jiyong picked at his sleeve a little while he spoke.

“God, you’d think these people have never G-Dragon before,” Seunghyun exclaimed sarcastically, earning him a light slap on the arm.

The pair spent a good while catching up with one another, each trading stories of odd occurrences and funny moments until they fell into a comfortable silence. Jiyong had his head resting on Seunghyun’s shoulder.

“So you said you made that cake?” Seunghyun asked.

“Yeah, I followed a video and made it from scratch. I did the icing and everything.”

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.”

“I just wanted to impress your mum, really.”

Seunghyun snickered, giving Jiyong a look of disbelief.

“What?” Jiyong challenged him, a stupid look made up of both pride and humour. Before Seunghyun could reply, the doorbell rang again.

“Speak of the devil,” Jiyong mumbled as Seunghyun got up to answer the door.

Mrs. Choi had brought with her an abundance of food and planned on making sure her son ate everything. She’d also found room for Seunghyun’s sister and nephew. Jiyong laughed as he helped set up the table, trying to squeeze each dish comfortably onto the table. Eventually, he ended up on the floor, playing with Yeonjun.

**********

The meal was excellent, Seunghyun couldn’t have asked for anything better. His mum fussed over him, still in a hoodie and sweats, and Jiyong excused himself to bring out the cake. Mrs. Choi made a delighted noise when it was unveiled.

The cake was round and a moderate size. It would easily feed the few mouths in the room. The sponge circle was covered in a layer of white icing and decorated with colourful shapes of flowers. Tulips, roses, poppies and daisies were covering the sides, and the top was laced with an intricate pattern of blue icing. The message read “Happy Birthday Bro” in English lettering.

Seunghyun looked at the cake, in awe for a few moments before standing up and hugging Jiyong tightly. Both men were smiling wide and the family only got happier as the night went on. Seunghyun put this down as the best birthday he’s had yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is always appreciated as well as kudos~


End file.
